The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to an imaging system, such as a printer, fax, or copy machine, and in particular to a haptic interface for a user to input commands to the imaging system.
Imaging systems, such as printers, copiers, fax machines, and multifunction devices incorporating two or more of these functions are becoming increasingly complex as they offer more functionality. In some of these devices, an operator selects from a menu using a touch-screen or keyboard. The menu is often displayed on a screen, with the display varying when the user selects a different mode. Operating such devices requires a significant amount of manual dexterity and visual acuity. This can limit accessibility to such devices by those who are either physically or visually impaired or blind. Learning to use such devices is often time consuming for all users. Additionally, designing keyboards for such systems becomes increasingly challenging as the space available for the keys is often limited.